sins_of_a_galactic_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Hardcell-Class TRN
2000 240 290 |buildtime = 19 |uses = 4 |hull = 400 |armor = 2 |shields = 1000 |antimatter = 100 |weapon1 = Laser |damage.weapon1 = 11 |weapon2 = Laser |damage.weapon2 = 1 |weapon3 = Laser |damage.weapon3 = 1 |note = This frigate can scout planets and has diplomats onboard than can negotiate with other factions |desc = The Hardcell is an ideal and cheap scout vessel.}}The Hardcell-Class TRN functions predominantly as the envoy for the CIS, with the abililty to act as a scout in its own right. Its relatively high cost for a frigate, however, means that it is not the most adequate ship for the job. It has a high speed but low health, and lacks the Diplomatic Immunity ability, making it a more vunerable target. Its lack of Diplomatic abilities early game means that the CIS may be left behind by AI agreements and negotiations, or get a headstart by using them as expensive scouts. Abilities The Hardcell-Class TRN features three abilities: *Intercept: The Hardcell is unique in that it boasts the powerful Intercept ability, available from the start of the game. It rapidly increases acceleration and turning speed. This is especially useful for fleeing a fleet or running a blockade. *Explore: The Hardcell is unique again in having the explore abililty, allowing it to be sent out to look for foreign empires to make contact with. Even better, however, is that this ability late game allows for it to avoid its lack of diplomatic immunity by continually jumping around gravity wells. In the later part of the game, most, if not all, planets have been colonized. The obvious drawback is, while creating a lack of micro management, is that the Hardcell may also jump to non colonized wells (plasma storms, asteroid fields, etc) and into the wells of empires you have no intention of making peace with. Therefore, this ability is a mixed blessing. *Goodwill: This the is Hardcell's ability that makes it an envoy frigate. It generates goodwill as long as the Hardcell remains in the gravity well, and degrades when it is not. This has a drawback however- without Diplomatic Immunity, the Hardcell cannot be left in a single gravity well for too long, or an enemy fleet (or even local hangar defences) will overwhelm and destroy it. Tactics The Hardcell can be used in a number of ways. Firstly, it can be used as an early game envoy. By utilizing its Intercept and Explore abilities, it can be used to quickly find a foreign empire and quickly establish good relations with the Goodwill ability. However, this has the drawback that the Hardcell is rather expensive, especially when compared to the Geonosian Pinnance. Secondly, it can be used as a late game scout- the Intercept ability allows it to bypass heavily fortrified frontier worlds and get into the rear of an enemies empire, relaying valuable information that a Pinnance would be unable to provide. Alternatively, it can be used as a generic envoy or a generic scout. Category:Ships Category:Frigates